


Through the Son

by marionne25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionne25/pseuds/marionne25
Summary: An eye for an eye.A tooth for a tooth.Hermione Granger will stop at nothing to slit the life out of Lucius Malfoy who has taken the lives of the ones she love the most. Her plan is futile but there is nothing she wouldn't do for a chance to take his life.And the only way to get closer towards the untouchable elitist is through the son.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to this one over again now that I feel I've raised myself out from the dead after three years of rough hiatus. 
> 
> I will upload more, I will talk more on the next one. 
> 
> But for now, here is something for all those who has loved Dramione the way I do.

The world has been broken by the Final Battle 

Despite the victory of the light, the lives that were lost still amounted to the cost of possible extinction of the blood races. 

The Ministry of Magic is left with no choice but to enforce an old law in the hopes that it will be enough to save the future. 

The Marriage Law affects all in the wizarding community and despite their repugnance to marry and consummate with the Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods, the Purebloods are left with no choice to succumb into the same law in fear of the new world order - which takes a turn against those who has been at the other side of the war before it was won over. 

Lucius Malfoy, stripped of his title and power, reclaims a lone life after serving time in Azkaban. 

His wife's outright betrayal to the Dark Lord earned her a death sentence which he bestowed unblinkingly and in front of their only heir, in order to prove his loyalty. 

Draco Malfoy feels abandoned by the world after the war.   
The young Malfoy lives the new world with the aim to prove himself that he isn't his father while bearing a face that will forever remind him of the choices he had made in the past. 

Hermione Granger lives a life in the aftermath of the war with such spite in her heart. She has become too consumed by it that she vowed to herself that given a chance, she would slit the life out of the Dark Lord's most loyal servant and spill the blood it so deserves.   
An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. 

The brightest witch of her age knows that her plan is futile unless she gets closer to her target which is the most difficult part of it all. 

But there is a way - there is always a way. 

It wasn't an easy decision to make but so was awakening every night screaming from her own nightmares and realizing how unforgiving and helpless she felt from those memories. 

There is nothing more dangerous than a woman scorned. 

Will Hermione Granger let herself into a life of spite in order to avenge her past in her belief that it will fill up the emptiness of her soul? 

Or will she give it all up and find peace, forgiveness and comfort in the arms of the boy whose bloodline she is trying to erase from the world? 

An old law passed may just be the answer for her prayers. 

As to fully accomplish taking the life of the Dark Lord's most loyal servant there could only be one way. 

For the only way to the father is through the son.


	2. Paris to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later after the war and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy meets at the most unexpected circumstance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter. 
> 
> Please take it easy reviewing this one. 
> 
> See you at the next.

**Paris to London**

_The war has come and gone._

All heroes were awarded the Order of Merlin - even if the dead will never know of it.

Death Eaters captured and fated for Azkaban for a lifetime or the Dementor's Kiss.

And the ones who evaded both punishment, will forever live a life ridiculed, mocked and discriminated by the new world order.

The Malfoys were an example of the latter.

For the crimes he has committed, Lucius Malfoy served seven years in Azkaban and has lost a part of his wealth in order to pay fines and dues to victims, families and the government. From taxes owed, lands taken and infrastructures that were destroyed during the battle where he was part of, the Malfoys had to pay a price for each of it.

But when you are a very wealthy man, this is hardly a scratch to your wealth.

Draco Malfoy evaded Azkaban but losing his mother during the war was enough to regret living the rest of his life as punishment for everything he knew he deserved.

But a few months later when Hogwarts was being rebuilt, the newly reinstated Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had sent him a letter offering him to return to the school.

It was a chance to claim back his future.

Desperate to be forgiven and to find ways to overcome his looming regrets and depression, Draco takes the chance offered to him to finish his final year at Hogwarts with the rest of those who wanted to live life anew.

Given this was the only school who has invited him and knowing his mother would want him to finish his education at Hogwarts, he claimed all his inheritance as a Black heir when his mother's will was read and prepared for the final year at Hogwarts.

When he came of age, Draco inherited the Malfoy manor after finding out that his mother has changed the title of all Malfoy estates to his name. Contrary to his decision to not have anything to do with the Malfoy wealth, all access was provided to him given that his father was considered a criminal and part of his punishment was losing all rights to his wealth until his 'guardian' decides to sign a document that will provide him back all the access.

And Lucius knew that as much as Draco will never touch a single galleon of the Malfoy wealth, he would never sign the document that will grant him back the rights to all the Malfoy assets.

September after the Final Battle came and Hogwarts was reinstated to its full glory with all the help that it was given.

Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts in order to admitted to the Auror Training Programme to enter the Ministry later. While Ron was offered the same agreement, he decided to skip his final school at Hogwarts and decided to help his brother with business in order to help and earn for their family.

Hermione Granger had dreams of her own and skipping Hogwarts wasn't part of it. Although yet to be decide which programme she would be taking after Hogwarts, she jumped at the offer right off the bat and returned to Hogwarts for their final year. And much to her dislike and surprise, Draco Malfoy was on the same train they took as he obviously decided to take the headmistress' offer for those who wanted to finish their schooling.

By the end of the year, it came to no surprise at all when Hermione Jean Granger finished with the highest grades and with Harry Potter becoming captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and winning all the games of the season, they've gathered enough points to win them the House Cup for the last time.

What came as a surprise was how humble and quiet Draco Malfoy had been despite exceeding all expectations and placing himself as second to Hermione in all the subjects with only very minimal difference in their grades.

But despite his victory in school, Draco didn't really live the best of his life in his final year at Hogwarts.

There were snide comments thrown his way where students never failed to remind him who he was at the war, the side he has taken and his cowardice for changing sides at the last minute.

And although Snape's real part in the war was illuminated and he was awarded as war hero and Order of Merlin, no one forgot that it was he - Draco Malfoy - who let the Death Eaters in that night for the murder of Albus Dumbledore.

It was a very difficult year for Draco.

He had withdrawn himself from the Slytherin Quidditch team in order to avoid more chances of seeing Harry Potter other than their classes where it was unavoidable.

And although the boy never said anything towards him after saving his life nor making any comment or talking behind his back against him, the boy who lived neither did do anything to tell off those who wanted to have a say about Draco and his family.

By the time that Draco realized that proving himself to the world was a waste of time, he lived his last year at Hogwarts repeatedly telling himself that he was there for his mother and for his future.

He had stopped wasting thoughts and breath in explaining himself to the world and stayed as far away from people as possible if it could be helped.

After all, the burn on his face was enough as a reminder for the rest of his waking days what he was and what his family did and he didn't need to be told by anyone else.

By the time that all the final exams have been finished, headmistress McGonagall has called him to her office and gave him a letter from St. Mungo's Hospital.

"An apprenticeship, Mr. Malfoy." she had said handing the letter to the disbelieving and open-mouth young Malfoy. "You wanted to be a Healer, did you not?"

"For me?" he stuttered taking the letter from her hand.

McGonagall nodded curtly.

"After graduation, you are given a week to prepare before reporting at St. Mungo's Hospital. You will find in the letter who you need to work for. I have provided you with a recommendation letter with professor Sprout's that will make you eligible for Healer studies abroad once you finish apprenticeship at St. Mungo's."

Draco's mouth hanged wide open and McGonagall kept her smile small although deep down, he was proud of the path the boy has taken in.

"And this, he has sent earlier this morning." McGonagall said handing him a letter with a slightly darker envelope but with a hand-writing ever so familiar to the both of them.

"He's not coming at graduation rites?" Draco asked taking the last envelope and staring closely at it.

McGonagall shook her head.

"Professor Snape decided that returning to Hogwarts any time soon isn't a course he is likely to take. But he has written you a full recommendation letter and all the records of your grades in potions that will be more than enough for you to be accepted anywhere with a Healer's programme from this day forward until the future."

The future gleamed brightly at Draco and he wasn't sure what to do with it.

He now had a life ahead of him unlike what his father always reminded him of.

"Is he at his place?" Draco curiously asked. "I mean, after staying at the hospital after.. I mean, can I visit him?"

"I believe professor Snape would contact you in time when he is ready to face and meet others again. As of now, I believe he would like to peacefully be on his own."

Draco nodded in an understanding knowing how much he must be enjoying his sabbatical right now - free from all responsibilities he has been burdened with.

No matter, he was grateful for his teacher and godfather.

"Will you be returning at the Malfoy manor?" McGonagall interrupted his thoughts as he pocketed all the letters handed to him.

"I have to, professor. But I will be taking an apartment nearer the hospital. I prefer it that way." Draco answered. "My things are still at the manor and I need to leave the place in order first."

He looked up at the old woman, grateful.

And she looked back at him, proud in such a way that perhaps Draco would never know.

"By taking the decision to return and finish, Draco, you had made your mother very proud."

Draco didn't say anything.

He nodded and thanked her for everything she had given him in the past year. Draco left the room with a promise that she could write him a letter anytime there was anything the school needed, he would be there to send any help he can.

Before Draco knew it, his apprenticeship at St. Mungo's had come and pass to a year.

Despite knowing glares and some talks behind his back that he was very much aware of, he was treated professionally at the hospital.

He was made to work and learn from different wards and departments of the hospital. Gaining less and less sleep as the weeks and months went by because at night, he needed to read and study and submit papers for the following morning.

He wanted to spend his Sundays sleeping in the nice and small apartment he has bought near the hospital but instead, he was forced to drown himself with coffee to finish what studying he was left to do and also to visit the manor from time to time to check if things were in order.

And sometimes, Draco would find himself annoyed at being woken up in cafes on Sunday afternoon after falling asleep while reading his books in a small corner.

He barely saw anyone he knew after Hogwarts which made his studies and work a lot more easier because he didn't have to save face or encounter any type of ordeal with them.

Although once or twice, he swears that he saw Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in the hospital at different occasions.

Despite ending the school in good terms with them, he wasn't friends with them anyway so saying hi wasn't something he was keen or looking forward to do. After all, he wasn't sure if they had seen him anyway.

A year of apprenticeship and Draco earned a well-trained mind and emotional stability on what it takes to become a Healer and before he knew it, at the end of his training, one of the doctors who seemed to be fond of him, offered him a scholarship of residency in training for four years at Paris for where if he passes and finishes up, a job opening and a life to settle awaited him.

Draco jumped into a big yes into it knowing that it was a great reason that will require him to finally leave London with a purpose.

And although he had only been at Paris once or twice as a child in a luxury vacation with his parents, Draco knew that adjusting wasn't something he should worry about.

It was a chance to finally live a new life and he wasn't going to pass up for that.

Packing his bags with his new ideals, lessons learned and a mind and soul excited to what fate offered him, Draco took flight and settled for four years in Paris after settling his affairs with a Defense Council who would take care of his estates and assets while he was away.

He wasn't sure if he was coming back despite knowing he had duties as a Malfoy. But at that point, he neither cared.

Parisian life was quite different and a little more difficult than he initially thought of. But at the least, he was in a place where no one really knew him so it was easier to start a new life and that was enough for him.

Right after finding a rather small apartment near the hospital he was going to work in, the first two things that he found challenging were the language barrier and how people at the city seemed to love to walk around.

Draco took six months of language lessons to enable him to adjust faster within the city and his work area and though it added up as a burden for him, he knew there was no way staying long in the place if he didn't know how to speak their language properly.

He also learned to commute and take long walks like a Muggle which took him time to adjust but soon found it rewarding as walking at night where the whole city was lit up felt like a peaceful experience for him every time.

He finished his full degree in four years time and two more years later, Draco has found Paris to be the suitable home for him.

He had grown to love the place, learned their culture and arts and although he has never had anything romantic for anyone in the most romantic city in the world, Draco had made a handful of friends whom he could trust.

He never wanted to leave Paris.

This was home and no longer London.

But he had to go home.

He didn't want to be reminded of the life he had many years ago and he certainly didn't want to babysit his father but Malfoy senior has been released in prison and it was one of the biggest news in years - big enough to reach Paris without him having to receive a letter of his father's release.

7:24am Paris to London Flight.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

The day hasn't even really started and he was nowhere near London and yet he already hate every step he took for this travel.

The moment he boarded for travel, he wanted nothing but to finish everything as soon as possible so he could go back to his Paris flat and drink wine with his friends for their usual Saturday night.

But he soon found out the moment he boarded back down about an hour and a half later that it wasn't just going to be a long journey back but one that will take a very long time.

Landing down and taking a train, he was met in the train station that will take him to a carriage back to the Malfoy manor.

His Defense Council met him with a short handshake and a smile handing him a thick folder of all the recent reports and important documents that he needed to read and tend to.

"Can we do this later?" he asked the older man with a smile. "How about let's eat somewhere?"

"I'm sorry, young master." the old man has said. "But we have a tight schedule. Your hired man-servant and awaits you at the manor where food has been ordered to be prepared for you. He is excellent at his job and he has been tending to everything that the household needs since you've left."

Draco nodded curtly with a disappointed look over his face.

What did he really expect?

A celebration or some sort from people and friends the moment he arrived?

As far as he knows, he has asked for a very quiet arrival and wanted to reach the manor without prying eyes or the Daily Prophet adding up news that he was back in town right for the release of his father.

About another hour later and Draco found himself standing at the gates of the Malfoy Manor.

The estate have been kept well through the years that he was away - he wouldn’t expect less from the twenty others he now owned across the country and across the globe.

He had learned to sleep in classrooms, hospital stockroom dorms and apartments and smaller flats and here with all the grandeur was his own manor all to himself - and that which didn't feel anywhere like home at all. He sighed heavily and stared over at his golden pocket watch.

"Shall we, young master?"

He looked up from the golden pocket watch his mother has left him and to the old wizard in front of him who nodded at his Defense Council who had just Disapparated at the grounds.

"Good to see you, Gravino." Draco had said as the old man took his other bag and placed the wards back on when Draco crossed the threshold of the gates and inside the main grounds of the Malfoys.

"It's been long, young master." the old man smiled at him. "Hungry?"

"You know it, old man." Draco answered him and together, they walked up the path that led to the mansion with Draco's eyes wondering how seven years changed his life and yet his childhood home still gave him the same fears and foreboding feeling.

_"I demand to know what exactly this is and how it passed the law."_

Harry Potter took off his glasses and looked up at an enraged Hermione Granger in his Auror's office.

He had been reading a book about classifying different artifacts with hidden Dark Magic for his next conference and as usual, Hermione barged in his office without a knock and without an appointment.

"It's good to see you too, 'Mione." Harry smiled at her closing his book and gently taking the newspaper from her hands.

"The Marriage Law?" he repeated casually. "They were going to pass it Hermione whether we liked it or not. We both know that."

"This isn't the 18th century, Harry Potter." Hermione pointed out sitting in front of him. "It's 2005! Why are we suppose to go through with this?"

Harry looked at her with an amused look over his face more than anything.

"I don't see why you're so affected by this law." he said folding it over and keeping it aside.

"Well if you don't understand it, let me explain it to you - it's a Marriage Law - they are going to force us to marry someone we do not like." Hermione said the last words as slow as she could as if she was talking to a child.

Harry remained unbothered.

He sighed heavily and decided to jump into this topic that they have already discussed for many times already.

"Hermione, calm down." Harry said walking from behind his table and up to her while placing both hands on either side of her. "If you read the law and I'm sure you've done so - it states there that you will only be affected by 'a forced marriage' if within the given deadline of your age group you have not found a suitable partner. Meaning if you reach the age of -"

"I know that article. I wrote a ten pages worth of -"

"Exactly." Harry calmly cut her short. "That's is why there is nothing you need to worry."

Hermione was quiet, her eyes still fixed on the paper.

"I'm not going to marry some random bloke out there." Hermione said rolling her eyes and putting the paper away. "I’m going to talk to Minister Kingsley about this."

"I don't understand what you're so worried about." Harry said sitting back behind his desk. "It's not like you're already on the age of the deadline -"

"We're already near it, Harry incase you didn't-"

"And besides." Harry said a little louder than he had intended. "You have me. Incase you need a last minute groom."

He winked at her and gave her his most charming smile.

Hermione looked back at him and his knowing smile and she wasn’t sure if she was going to be grateful or be mad.

Even if it wasn't said out loud, the world knows how much the boy who lived has loved no one but her in years.

He had admitted his feelings for her at the Graduation Ball and although her rejection was gentle, it did not hurt any less.

Harry was too inlove with her to lose her and he settled and backed down as a friend until she was ready to love again.

The war has broken her so much that she wasn't sure if she wanted to give her heart out whole heartedly for anything knowing she could lose that person at any given time.

"We both know my stand, Harry." Hermione said rolling her eyes and trying not to be awkward with him.

"Oh, well incase you change your mind. The offer stands." Harry said with another wink.

And although he had come to put a façade of it as a joke, Hermione knew that he was still seriously in love with her and would marry her if she were to let him know she was ready.

"I still can't believe you didn't do anything about this law." Hermione said sitting back on the small couch in Harry's office. "I mean, really?"

"I did everything for this, Hermione." Harry said in his defense. "We both know that. You saw me create that petition, rallied for this and talked to Kingsley about it but you know the governor's stand and the rest of the political leaders."

Hermione was quiet.

Ofcourse she knew all that.

Harry did do all that he could to prevent the law from happening.

But the lives lost had to be replaced and sooner or later if the community didn't 'reproduce well' they were going to be at the verge of extinction.

Harry looked up at her.

"You're still worried." he said walking up to her and kneeling by her chair. "I don't know why you're so affected with this."

"I don't want to be married to some random bloke out there. What if I get fixed and forced to be married-"

"You won't be forced to marry someone you don't love." Harry reminded her. "I don't think that you will reach that point. You're intelligent and lovely and kind-hearted, Hermione. You'll find someone before that time even happens."

She looked back at him with a disdainful stare.

"I promise." Harry said kissing the back of her hand and holding it gently. "You'll find someone before you're forced to oblige to this law."

She wanted to calm down and not be forced into that law.

She didn't want to marry by law.

She wanted to marry someone because of love.

But it's not like that was even in her mind, really.

"Fine." Hermione quietly said. "Find me a way out of it if that ever happens."

"You're so worried." Harry said and back with his sheepish smile. "And in the case that the time comes, you know I'm here to marry you. What have you got to lose? The brightest witch of her age and the Chosen One - engaged and to be wed - what a brilliant headline, don't you think?"

He gave her a smile that Lockheart would have been proud of and then Hermione playfully slap his face.

"Get off me." Hermione said shaking her head and laughing all the same. "I'm hungry. Let's have something to eat."

Harry smiled at her taking her hand with him but before they could even decide where to eat a knock came.

They both looked up and Harry's elderly assistant smiled at them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I was told Miss Granger was here. We received a note for her."

"Thanks." Harry received it for Hermione before closing the door.

Hermione immediately opened the small note and a curved of worry came upon her face.

"What is it?" Harry asked her.

"The books I've ordered abroad had problems at the airport. I need to go and check them out myself or they won't be delivered here today."

"Can't we ask someone to do this?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione said taking her cloak and small sling bag from the chair. "They need my identification it seems that they don't just allow this kind of orders these days. I've got to go or else they'll have my package taken in the storage and it'll be harder to get it from there."

"Right. But we're still on with dinner, right?" Harry asked her hopefully as he led her to the door.

"Ofcourse." Hermione said giving him a peck on the cheek before hurrying out of his office. "I'll see you later. Don't start without me."

"Draco Malfoy." Draco repeated over the counter only a little louder so that the person at the other side could register his name.

The wizard was probably somewhere in the age of his father so he knew that this person would immediately recognize him upon checking his identification.

He saw the man take a pause, read through his identification paper and stared at his photograph.

"Business or leisure?" asked the old wizard.

"Business." Draco quickly answered as if it was the old man's busines to know.

But it was a protocol to ask new arrivals whether they were citizens or not.

The old man nodded curtly and signed his documents of arrival for the records.

He took another look at Draco's photo before returning it back to him.

Ofcourse Draco knew that he was not only staring at his uncanny resemblance to his father, convicted murderer Lucius Malfoy but he was also staring at a handsome and not smeared of a burn faced Draco Malfoy.

"Welcome back to London, Mr. Malfoy." the wizard simply said handing it back to him wearing a straight face.

"Thanks." Draco said quickly taking the document back and securing his cloak around himself, bowing down a little in fear of being recognized that early on in his arrival.

"Do you need assistance for a place to stay?" he asked before Draco was able to leave the counter.

"I'm good." Draco answered shaking his head. "Thanks for this."

"Mr. Malfoy." the old wizard stopped him as he hurriedly took his documents. "You need to register yourself at the counter across the room with the blue light since you're already a registered professional."

Draco looked from the man and across the room where the blue light flickered over another counter.

"Right. Thanks." Draco muttered unwilling to stay longer in that place.

He quickly gathered his two bags and left the counter out of fear of being questioned more about his arrival even though he knew, in less time, people would be notified of his arrival due to his father's release from prison in three days.

Draco reached the next counter where he was supposed to register his professional identification card but he immediately knew that it was going to take some time to finish this one.

Someone was talking impatiently by the counter and by the looks of it, someone had falsified her identification card.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione repeated loudly. "Ministry Worker, Hermione Jean Granger."

The people behind the counter knew her ofcourse even without the identification card she held and waved in front of them.

"Miss Granger." and older witch reached out to her. "We understand the confusion but let us do this and we'll call you-"

  
"I apologize," Hermione said although she sounded that she wasn't. "I've been here for more than an hour. I've been asked to go to different counters, wait by the lobby, wait for a clerk, wait - look, I just need to get my packages before they close off at three."

"You will get your package, Miss Granger." the witch patiently answered her. "Please let us just do our part. Kindly wait for a few more minutes and I'll have someone check this. Please. You're blocking the line."

And with a curt nod, the woman handed her back something and looked over behind her where Draco stood dumbfounded by the woman in front of her.

He could not be mistaken.

It was her.

He heard her say her name several times.

"Sir?" the woman by the counter reached out to him while Hermione impatiently moved at the side, seething in anger as two Ministry officials walked to her and gently and politely asked her to move aside so the line could proceed.

She didn't even notice that it was Draco behind her.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." Draco said moving forward the line.

"Identification?" the witch asked while he hurriedly handed his documents over.

"Sorry?" Draco muttered pointing over his papers but it seemed that he had to speak his name clearly.

"Malfoy." Draco muttered as soft as he could because Hermione was still in close proximity. "Draco Malfoy."

The old witch stared suspiciously at him, took his documents and passport, and stared back at him and at the photograph.

Of course her eyes moved at the burned mark at the side of his once very handsome face.

"Right." the old witch said and although he could feel that she wanted to ask things, it was none of their business and unprofessional of them if she would. "Have a good stay then, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco was already making his way out, ready to get himself some good food before continuing his journey to Malfoy Manor when he was approached but the person he least wanted to encounter at that time.

"Excuse me." he heard her hurried footsteps towards him. "Have you no sense of decency? Excuse me, I am talking to you."

Draco sighed heavily and without another thought, he halted his steps and turned to her.

_"I beg your pardon?"_

"How dare you cut me off that line and just leave without the slightest apology?"

"Cut you off the line?" Draco asked back staring at her.

She was furious enough to not seem to recognize who she was talking to.

"Yes. You did. You didn't even-"

"I heard clearly that they asked you to wait for your turn."

"That wasn't enough reason to overstep the line and just-"

But before Draco could argue further, they both heard someone scream across the room.

Some officials came around an older couple and they heard one of the officials loudly yell.

  
"Help! Is there any Healer in the room? Help us! The man is choking!"

Both of them looked shocked and still at the scene unfolding when the old woman at the counter shouted and pointed clearly in Draco's direction.

_"Him!_ " she screamed gaining the attention of the room. "Healer Malfoy! I just signed and checked his papers. He's a Healer! Healer Draco Malfoy!"

Draco closed his eyes and the moment he opened them back again, Hermione was staring back at him in complete shock at not recognizing him.

But before receiving any word from her, Draco lowered his bags, took his wand from the outer pocket from one of them, and ran to the scene where the man in need was now lying in the ground with his crying wife by his side.

He didn't know why but as he reached the scene and knelt by the marble floor as people gathered, he felt Hermione was by his side with her wand in her hand and ready to help him out despite the horrified look over her face at realizing who the man in front of her was.


	3. Seven Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At an unexpected place, Hermione and Draco meets.   
> And in a deeper insight, Hermione feels an unexplainable de ja vu the moment they parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for everyone. 
> 
> Happy Chinese New Year to whoever is celebrating it! 
> 
> Please take note that if the paragraph is in italic, it serves as a memory or flashback.

**Chapter Two**

**Seven Years Later**

***

_June 1998_

_"Shall we?"_

_Hermione looked up from the table at the café at Harry's open hand of invitation._

_"Can you just give me a few more moments?" she asked looking away from him._

_Harry quietly nodded at her._

_"I'll just buy another cup. I'll wait for you outside."_

_Harry placed a small umbrella over the table and walked back to the café's counter to order himself another cup of coffee._

_June has arrived._

_And so did the cold and rainy weather in London._

_It has been a few weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts and today, in spite of herself, Hermione was to attend a ceremony for the fallen heroes that day at the Ministry of Magic._

_Fallen heroes._

_That is what they called them all._

_Not by their names._

_Their titles._

_The lives ahead of them wiped out in a single night._

_The fallen heroes._

_Hermione stared at a small pamphlet over the table where the names of the fallen heroes were enlisted._

_There were so many names she knew from the list but she didn't want to read them out again._

_And how about the murdered ones?_

_The casualties of the war?_

_Would they be named fallen heroes too?_

_Or just the fallen?_

_Hermione's tearful eyes stared at the outside of the café where Harry was immediately greeted by some Ministry officials in uniform and was greeting him and possibly asking him about his speech._

_He was to speak at the ceremony along Kingsley and McGonagall today at the rites._

_She had been asked to speak but Hermione declined._

_She found it extremely hard to speak during her grieving period._

_Everyone was grieving but Hermione felt she didn't have the right words to say at the moment._

_She was grieving and she was still filled with hatred._

_Her grieving was yet to end until Lucius Malfoy's sentence was fully read in the coming days._

_"Hermione?" Ron's voice interrupted her thoughts. "We have to go."_

_She looked up at him and nodded quietly._

  
_Ron took her jacket and held her hand as they walked out of the small corner café near the Ministry of Magic to meet Harry outside._

_The fallen heroes._

_Fred Weasley._

_Nymphadora Tonks._

_Mad-Eye Moody._

_Sirius Black._

_Their names were read in the ceremony._

_One by one._

_And each name read jabbed a stab in Hermione's heart._

_Will her parents names be read as well?_

_They weren't heroes._

_They were casualties of the war._

_But that didn't make them any less important for the world._

_Her world._

_"Hermione?"_

_She looked up and saw a professor Lupin limping towards her direction with a small smile._

_Although he was gaining strength now from the injuries he had incurred from the battle, his age though had affected his capability to heal fast._

_Or maybe his will to heal faster isn't as strong anymore._

_He sat on the empty seat next to her and gave her a gentle embrace._

_"You alright?" he asked her holding and pressing her hand._

_"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she asked him holding his hand back._

_Lupin gave her a heavy sigh and a tearful smile._

_"She's in peace." Lupin said watching Harry step up the stage for his speech. "I was with her in her last breath and she said she was in peace knowing we've won."_

_Hermione didn't know what to say._

_Lupin lost a lot during the war including his young wife and instead of grieving at home, wanting ultimate justice, he was here - calm and collected and providing support where he could still provide it._

_The war didn't even seem to change him._

_They all grieved differently._

_"It gets lonely at home, sometimes." Lupin said. "Harry offered I stay at Grimmauld Place. I plan to accept the offer."_

_"I think it'll be good if you stay there from time to time." Hermione agreed with him._

_She looked around her._

_People gathered at the ceremony._

_Faces she knew and faces she didn't._

_This was a turning point in history because as Minister Kingsley had spoken earlier, today was the beginning of the new world order._

_And the first whisk of that new world order was to hunt down all the remaining Death Eaters after the list of names and hide-outs that Lucius Malfoy had given the Wizengamot in exchange for merciful sentencing for all his crimes._

_"George and Percy will be discharged later from the hospital. You will be joining us for dinner, yes?"_

_"I'll go where Harry goes." Hermione quietly said with a small smile._

_But she didn't feel like going._

_In fact these days, she felt like she was just an aimless ship going nowhere in particular but just sailing along life._

_There were a lot of times she wanted to go back home and be alone at the same time._

_This worried Harry a lot and for this reason, that he accompanied her most of the time even if he did have a life of his to live._

_He didn't want her to be alone._

_Hermione sat there holding Lupin's hands and watching Harry read the names of the fallen heroes while roses were placed atop what looked like a specially carved stone over the grounds._

_It was going to be made into a small monument with the names of the heroes carved over it._

_By the time that almost two dozen roses had been placed by the stone, Hermione's thoughts were already too far gone out._

_She didn't regret the day that she went with Harry for that Horcrux hunt._

_But she regretted the fact that she had erased her parents' memories and sent them away from the war that was about to commence._

_But she also knew that it was the right thing to do._

_She had decided upon that._

_She had gone and Obliviated her parents in fear of them getting tortured if the Dark Lord finds them for information of her._

_She had hoped to see them again._

_She had hoped to see them again and possibly retrieve their memories and reunite with her family._

_But that didn't happen._

_It was never going to happen._

_A mass Muggle attack that was initially thought of as terrorism broke out around Easter time._

_Just about the time that she was being held captive and tortured at the Malfoy Manor._

_It was a very quick attack._

_One extreme blow at a train station wiped out and took the lives out of everyone in the subway and all that were in close proximity of it._

_The subway was connected in the middle of the city and damage done was like of a domino effect._

_Several residential and commercial areas, a school, and a hospital became casualties of the attack._

_The Grangers had somehow traveled back to London by this time._

_A small hospital where her parents had been staying because Mr. Granger had been complaining extreme headache had been one of close proximity at the explosion._

_"Hermione, you alright?"_

_Hermione shook her head and blinked._

_She had been gripping Lupin's hand painfully as her thoughts drifted to her parents._

_She looked up and Harry had finished his speech and Kingsley had come up and was handing him his Order of Merlin and was about to read the rest of the awards._

*************

"I would follow right on back towards St. Mungo's, alright? And then, you can sign me up as his attending. Just give me atleast two hours if that's alright with you? I just need to settle my arrival."

"We can actually do that for you." offered an official taking the paper that Draco just signed. "Your profession provides you this privilege, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stared at the man knowing 'the privileges' he was allowed for his profession.

However, the years he'd lived at Paris taught him how to be independent and that he could actually survived life without pamper or any kind of helping hand.

"I'm alright." Draco answered with a brief now. "I appreciate that but I'm alright. Besides, I still need to officially register and all that, mate. I'll follow at St. Mungo's. Tell them to look for Healer Pablo - I worked with him as a student - I'll be there right after my registry."

Hermione watched by the lobby chair in silence and awe as Draco gave instructions to other Healers before walking back up to where his bag was left behind - right next to her.

He took one look at his bag then surprised to see Hermione by it as if watching it over.

He didn't say anything.

Hermione looked away, trying to think of something to say or ask - anything.

She unconsciously edged away from the bag.

She didn't even know why she stayed when it was obvious that Draco could handle everything from the point that they were both able to put the old man in a stable condition.

He wasn't choking.

He had began to have a heart attack that Draco had immediately sensed the moment he was by the patient's side.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Draco approach the bench area, reaching for his bag right next to her.

Her eyes unconsciously still averted towards his direction and she wasn't sure if he wasn't just interested to talk to her or he as plainly not interested in her presence.

And while he avoided all eye contact, Hermione still couldn't help but stare.

His blonde hair had slightly turned darker and is longer than she ever remembered him sporting it. It was longer and it slightly covered half of his face which made him barely recognizable at first glance.

And then her eyes moved to his burn mark.

She didn't understand why she didn't recognize him.

She heard stories in their final year for how Draco had accumulated it. But regardless, it looked like it has grown bigger and more prominent through the years. 

"He'll be alright." Draco's voice gently pulled her back to reality.

"Wh-what?" Hermione blurted out, looking away and sinking a little back on the bench.

He looked up at her mid-way into packing a green scarf back into his bag.

"The old man." Draco clarified to her. "He'd be alright incase you're worried. I don't think this is the first time it's happened to him. Although I'd have to go after them for follow up."

Hermione didn't say anything.

She didn't know what to say as she continued to watch him pack.

She didn't even know why she stayed by the lobby's waiting area for him when it was so obvious that they didn't have any business together.

"Oh, that's..fine…I guess." Hermione answered not knowing what to say.

"Thanks for the help, Granger." Draco muttered with a very small and short smile as he zipped his bag and slung it around himself. short smile.

"It was…nothing." Hermione had said immediately standing up.

The movement slightly surprised Draco that he stared back at her with a questioning stare.

She immediately stopped herself from continuing her steps towards him.

His eyes averted to her fingers that she was moving and fidgeting together as the minute went by.

"Don't worry about it." Draco had said looking from her well-polished fingers and smiling back up at her. "He'll be fine."

Hermione parted her fingers and nodded at him.

And then she just stood there, not knowing what to say, aghast at their encounter that she never expected to ever happen.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was back in town?

Was he really back for good?

As Draco walked away, politely declining anyone who came close to him to offer help with his luggage, Hermione couldn't control her beating heart.

It was beating fast, it was beating horribly.

It was beating in such a way that felt both surreal and familiar.

Something about the picture of him leaving her right then and there by the lobby seem to ignite something inside of her.

She didn't know why but as she turned, trying to remove her encounter with Draco from her thoughts, she felt her eyes burning like hot tears were threatening to come out.


	4. Elevators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for everyone. 
> 
> Short chapter with easter eggs here and there. 
> 
> How was everyone's Valentine's Day?

"I don't think your parents would want to know you've become a workaholic monster."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her small table, rubbing her eyes.  
  
It was already 2 in the morning.  
  
"I thought you went home?" Hermione asked, sitting up straight from behind her desk.  
  
"I'll sleep by your couch tonight," Harry answered. "I think you need some rest, 'Mione."  
  
  
  
Like any Friday night, Harry would bring work home and spend the night at Hermione's place.  
  
His eyes roamed the room.  
  
Although a pile of parchment here and there was visible, he knew that Hermione wasn't really paying attention to any of it.  
  
In fact, for the past half hour, she's done nothing but stare out into the sky that was overlooking her small window office.  
  
  
"I'll take some rest tomorrow," Hermione said taking a sip from the hot chocolate that Harry brought in.  
  
"Try to get some sleep," Harry said moving closer and giving her a kiss over the cheek. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything else."  
  
"I will." Hermione only nodded at him, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Right. That's my cue." Harry jokingly said as he gently moved away from her and began heading for the door.  
  
  
Hermione sighed heavily and sank back down her chair.  
  
She couldn't sleep.  
  
Although she didn’t mention it to Harry, she hasn’t stopped thinking about seeing Draco Malfoy. 

Her parents were long gone and yet up to this day, she wasn’t sure if she was unforgiving towards the people liable for their death or she was unforgiving of herself.  
  
  
Her parents have become casualties of the war despite that she did everything in her power to protect them.  
  
They were wiped out in one blow and without even the slightest chance to resist the attack or an ounce of a chance to defend themselves.  
  
Hermione would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming from her nightmares as the memories of the news haunted her.  
  
Over time, she had reduced her sleep and over the years, she had submerged herself into work to pass the time.  
  
She was part of the Golden Trio, a war hero and yet she had been defenseless and helpless in saving her parents.  
  
  
  
  
“Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?” Harry interrupted her thoughts as he reached the door. 

“Sorry, what?” Hermione asked looking up at him. 

“Lunch. Tomorrow.” Harry repeated. 

“I’m not sure,” Hermione answered. “I haven’t really… Well, I supposed we can try. I’ll let you know later today.”  
  
Harry nodded coherently as he opened the door. 

Hermione called him back but when Harry smiled at him she shook her head. ‘

“Nothing. Nevermind.” 

She nodded and let him leave the room, biting her lower lip. 

She wanted to tell him about her encounter with Draco or rather ask him if he knew that Draco was going to be in town.  
  
Not that they were friends or anything. 

But given his profession today and his records with the Ministry, words would get out there of his return.  
  
  


  
The lives of the Weasleys hadn't been that easy after the war, but life had to go on.  
  
George and Ron had rebuilt the small damages at the shop and had continued its run with their parents and Bill when he was in town with Fleur.  
  
Bill continued working at Gringotts while Fleur bore their child.  
  
Charlie still traveled although he stayed more often back in London with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow especially at the year that it was being fully renovated.  
  
Ginny had finished Hogwarts and had joined a professional Quidditch team which often led her to travel alone or with Charlie.  
  
Percy had returned to the Ministry with the blessing of his parents and promise that he would see everything from the war's aftermath from a different point of view.  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione had been largely part of the Weasleys that they were basically like family.  
  
They would visit and spend holidays and other celebrations at the Burrow. At times where there isn't much work for the end of the week, they would visit for dinners or simply come over whenever Mrs. Weasley would invite them over.  
  
And regularly, Hermione and Harry would spend their time in their own places.  
  
Harry had decided to keep Grimmauld Place. 

He had it annually repaired and maintained although he had bought another apartment nearer Hermione and the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Hermione had decided to sell her childhood home to some bloke in London who had eagerly paid it in full right after getting herself an apartment in London nearer her work and Harry.  
In her haste to move out, Hermione didn’t even have the time to meet the man who has paid in advance and ahead before getting to the apartment and seeing it in person. 

He had said that the photos in the newspaper were enough including the personal photos she has sent him and that he will deal with everything that still needed to be moved out, changed, and repaired at his cost.

“He’s probably some businessman. Your house is in a very good location for rest and business. Any Muggle would want it.” Harry had thought as he helped Hermione move her personal belongings on her final day at the house.

  
****************************************  
  
  
  
“Hold the door!” she had screamed, squirming her way through the crowd around the lobby. “I'm sorry - excuse me, excuse me - coming through! Hold the elevator!”

Hermione had dived straight up towards the elevator before its steel gates closed down. 

The cup of coffee in her hand spilled a little as she struggled to balance her sling bag and folders in her other arm. 

She had overslept that Monday morning after Harry had managed to coy her into some wine and cheese the previous night and some good laughs looking at old photographs from Hogwarts days. 

The line in the coffee shop had been terrible on a Monday morning and she had to walk a few blocks because she couldn’t find her wand straight up to help her immediately get to work. 

“Floor?” 

“Seventeenth, thanks. Can you press that Red Button - that will disallow anyone else to take the lift.” Hermione smartly said wiping the spilled coffee over her black fitted dress. “I’m really late. Like, very, very late.” 

“Well, that’s smart.” 

“Well, of course.” Hermione snorted as she heard the button being pressed. “I’m already late as it is. I hate Mondays.” 

“Who likes it anyway?” the man answered. “I hated early morning Double Potions and late-night Astronomy Class every Monday. I hated every bit of Monday that year.” 

She sighed heavily, straightening up and the horror in her face when she realized that it was Draco Malfoy with her at the elevator. 

“What are you doing here?” Hermione blurted out unable to stop herself. 

The smile on his face slightly vanished and he suddenly looked conscious. 

“I have a meeting with the Minister himself.” Draco simply answered her straightening up his Healer uniform, and forcing himself to look away from her. 

He always felt conscious when people were staring at him. 

They both looked away from one another and the clicking sound of metal in the elevator as it moved up one floor after another in the slowest motion possible made everything more awkward than it already is. 

“Well, good luck with that. He doesn’t just meet people. You have to book an appointment with him.” Hermione said in a haughty tone. “And it’s a Monday.” 

“Well, Minister Kingsley actually requested I show up today,” Draco answered with a slight smug over his face unable to stop himself. “Bad morning?” 

“It is now,” Hermione said rolling her eyes at him. “What’s funny?” Hermione asked him. 

“Nothing,” Draco answered her and Hermione could swear that he was being a dick that early on a Monday morning. 

Some things just never change. 

The elevator made a ding sound, a click and the elevator doors opened. 

She should take note never to take this elevator again although the one that zooms up and down fast always made her sick to her stomach. 

“Well, this is me, Granger,” Draco said nodding at her and walking out of the elevator. “I guess see you around.” 

The floor had stopped at fifteenth. 

“Yeah, no thanks,” Hermione said reaching to close the steel door’s button when Draco turned back to her with a look over his face.

“What?” Hermione snapped at him. 

Draco looked concerned for a moment as if thinking if he was going to say something or not. 

“What, Malfoy?” Hermione angrily demanded. 

Draco sighed and then he moved slightly closer to her to make sure she was the only one who could hear what he had to say. 

“You do realize that your dress is inside out, right? I'm not an expert but...” Draco had said gesturing to her fitted dress where the long and white size tag was hanging visible at her side and the streamline of the zipper was also visible. "Like, the whole thing?" 

The horror on Hermione’s face never left Draco’s mind for the rest of the day. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he walked away, the steel doors closing behind him and all he heard from her was a release of a restrained squeal, “Motherfucker.”


	5. Glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is supposed to be for Monday but well, I finished 7 hours earlier today at work so yay me 
> 
> Here is a chapter. 
> 
> I'm extremely grateful for everyone reading and commenting and yes, any beta out there? 
> 
> And oh, like any of my other fic, paragraphs written in italic are either - dreams/memories/flashbacks 
> 
> thank you!

_“Why are the pancakes burnt?”_

Hermione’s eyes shot up at him, eyebrow raised.

“What I mean to say,” Harry slowly said trying to find the right words as he stared at the platter in front of him. “Well, it’s not that it’s wrong or what..”

“Are you going to eat or are you going to be ungrateful?” Hermione said pushing a glass of freshly squeezed juice towards him across the table.

“Bon a petite then!” Harry said sarcastically taking the glass and raising it before taking a large gulp.

“Have you talked to Kingsley?” Hermione asked him now pushing a copy of the Daily Prophet towards him this time.

Harry finished the glass of juice and stared at the headline in front of him.

It was about the Marriage Law again.

He wasn’t sure why this was being such a bother for Hermione.

“No.” Harry admitted. “I’ll try later?”

“You’ll try, later?” Hermione slowly repeated. “You mean, when the law is finally, really passed?”

She was staring at him and at the platter of slightly burnt pancakes.

Harry quickly reached for one and started on it in big bites.

“Everyone’s agreeing on it, Hermione.” Harry tried to explain it to her as gently as he could. “I mean, it’s.. I know it’s a big deal and all.. but well, the ones who doesn’t like it have been out-voted? They think this is the best idea. You know what happened a few years ago, right?”

Hermione only stared at him with a large pout.

Ofcourse everyone knows what happened a few years ago which actually led the idea of the Marriage Law to consummate.

Somehow, one of the Dark Lord’s oldest plans had made its way to the underground water sewage and waterway and distributed havoc like they’ve never thought possible at that age and time.

It was like an old, Middle Ages kind of way to poison the whole town.

The poison crawled from the underground, tunnel after another, one home, office after another.

It took the Aurors a while to figure out what was causing the unexpected poisoning that eventually led to a hundred deaths.

And by the time that the hospitals had been full and almost a quarter of the city had been wiped out by it, Harry’s expected letter from ex-professor Severus Snape had arrived.

He had been living in some sort of sabbatical somewhere far, somewhere hidden from the world but he sure was updated with everything else that was happening back to London.

He had sent Harry and McGonagall a letter asking him if they had thought of checking the tunnels, the waterway if there was something funny in them because for something so fast to spread like that in just two weeks or less, would mean it’s come from something everyone was easily exposed to.

And he was right.

The plan to contain the water, clear and clean everything took way longer than the time it had spread and killed lives.

By the time that Snape’s boxes of antidotes had arrived in town, the development was that those who survived had become barren.

Extinction had been possible and probable and the Wizengamot had to think fast and take action.

“And so, forced marriage to consummate faster is their idea to fix things, isn’t that brilliant? This shouldn’t even be legal and you know that.”

And Harry knew it.

He stared up at her knowing how ridiculous this law was when it came from her.

“Why don’t you marry me?” Harry had suddenly come up and Hermione almost choked in her own bite of pancake.

“I’m sorry?”

“Marry me.” Harry had offered her. “Marry me, Hermione Granger and we solve both our problems.”

  
“What makes you think it would solve-“

“You don’t want to be married to someone you don’t know - you know me, right? You don’t want to be married to someone daft or unable - and well, I guess if I can’t make it up in the classroom, you certainly know my Quidditch skills are at par in my bedro-“

“Harry!”

“And most importantly, I am the Chosen One. Anyone would want to marry me.”

At first they just stared at one another and then they both burst into miserable laughter.

“Oh, Harry.”

“Come on, Hermione.” Harry repeated sweetly. “At least I’m your best friend. What if you got paired with professor Snape? What are you going to do about that? Remember, he’s eligible for the law-“

“Harry-“

“Remember that one attribute that is required is that you are paired in accordance to your magical abilities and intellectual capacity to ensure an offspring will come out healthy and the same- would you rather be paired with professor-“

“Your reasons to defending this law and asking my hand for marriage is becoming more and more ridiculous.” Hermione said shaking her head and finishing her glass of juice and standing up.

“Come on, candle lit dinner? Roses?” Harry continued to joke as he started to clean up the table as well, follow her out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, well, still no.” Hermione said getting to the living room and looking for her coat and shoes.

She was chuckling as Harry gave further reason why she should marry him.

“Yeah, well no sweetie.” Hermione said as she found all her belongings and headed for the door.

“Come on. I promise to make you happy for the rest of your life.” Harry said with a big smile.

Hermione turned to him and her smile turned sweet, warm and her eyes slightly sad.

  
“I know, love.” Hermione said kissing her gently on his cheek and giving him a tight hug. “But you already know my stand on this and my story for my inability to do this.”

Harry embraced her back tightly and tried to hide the disappointment showing in his face.

“Right well, alright.” Harry forced a big smile. “Okay, we’ll if you see Bill today tell him I’m working on that case and that I’ll be a little later. I have to go somewhere later.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Hermione said as she turned to the door and left Harry in her small apartment staring at her wake.

*********************

_“No, No..”_

_There was a loud clinking sound down in the tunnel as he dropped the keys._

_The light from his wand vanished as well._

_He dropped on his knees on the slippery and muddy grounds, his fingers fumbling in the dark for the keys._

_“No, no.. please… please…”_

_His fingers continued to fret in the dark, his nostrils ignoring the stench of blood, sweat and the euphoric smell in the depths of the tunnels or whatever smelled like dying in that place._

_Did people actually die down there?_

_He hoped not._

_His eyes lit up as his fingers reached thecircular metal that held the keys._

_Holding it a bit more firmly this time, he struggled to get up on his knees to move forward the tunnel._

_There was little light but he could hear sounds from the other end of it._

_He was so near, so close._

_“L-Lumos!”_

_His wand ignited once more as he move forward, staying as close as possible against the dirty walls of the tunnel to make sure he doesn’t slip or fall down over again._

_He knew of this tunnel, but he wasn’t that familiar and has never been down there before._

_“Hang in there.. please hang in there..”_

_He prayed silently as he made his way, ignoring the growing fear inside of him as he threaded down the abandoned tunnel he had never realized had truly existed in the depths of the manor._

_He had reached a clearing and immediately made a run towards it until he realized that it was blocked by steel gates._

_“Fuck, fuck!”_

_He looked around him, panic rising as there was no other way._

_The steel gates had a very small opening but there was no way he was going to fit in there._

_His fingers moved around the caved walls, trying to touch anything that may move or may show him a secret passage way._

_Nothing._

_And then he felt it - cold air from the other side that passed through the small gap._

_He listened quietly, trying to still himself from creating any further noise or movement._

_He could hear a distant sound of someone crying._

_He dropped back on his knees, pressing his ears closely to the gap, trying to look for anything else that will tell him that this was what he was looking for._

_It took him a moment or so but then he heard it - a muffled sound of someone crying quietly._

_It was her._

_He was so damn sure of it._

_“I’m here! I’m here!”_

_He called out to the small opening, his eyes roaming in the dark for anything he could use to get through to the other side._

_“I’m here! Can you hear me? Hang in there - I’m here, I’m here!”_

_The muffled sound of the cry was there._

_He wasn’t sure if he should create a light or send any signal to the other side that he was there in fear of gaining unwanted attention._

_And then he realized that the crying had stopped._

_He wasn’t sure if he was going to be glad or he was going to panic further._

_“Are you there?”_

_He listened closely for any sound that would indicate that she was still there._

_There was nothing but complete silence._

_But something sounded different from the other side._

_“Draco…”_

_Then and there, he heard his name being called clearly._

_She called his name._

_“I’m here! I’m here..” Draco had answered her through the small gap. “Hang in there, Hermione…”_

_His panic rose over the top when he heard it- the sounds of bars being opened up, footsteps and then the sound of a voice that brought horror to his senses._

_“I want her. If Potter is not going to break then we will have to use force to break him. We will break her then. Bring her upstairs.”_

_And then Bellatrix’s soft cackle could be heard clearly from where he lay flat, ears pressed at the small opening in the wall._

_Footsteps and then he heard her scream and struggle._

_  
“No, no! No! Please no!”_

_“No, no - Hermione! Not her! Not her!” Draco screamed from the other side of the wall, helplessly banging the barred wall that his knuckles began to bleed painfully._

_“PLEASE DON’T TAKE HER! PLEASE TAKE ME - TAKE ME!”_

There was a loud sound, a flash of light then the glass mirror across his bed shattered into small bits.

He woke with a start, heart beating fast, his wand in his hand and pointed directly at the shattered mirror.

It took him a moment to realize that he had been having a nightmare again and that he was dreaming and he had another episode enough to damage his belongings.

Draco quickly dropped his wand back over the bed.

His face and body was sweating like mad.

His eyes adjusted around his darkened room and the silence around him slowly brought him back to reality.

It has been a while since he had nightmares.

It has been a while since he had dreams about her and about that night.

And meeting her consistently had become a throbbing presence in his mind that he knew that she was slowly surfacing in his subconscious.

Not that she was ever out of it.

_“Hermione…”_

Draco whispered his name out into the open, his fingers curling and clutching his blankets tightly.

He forced the dream off his mind, he was forcing that memory off from his mind for years now.

He tried his best to forget, to forget how helpless and unable he was to save her that night.

And as Draco sat there alone in the manor in the darkness, his eyes burned in tears for a memory that has been haunting him for years now whether in his waking moment or in the depths of his dreams.


	6. Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my birthday leave. Yay!
> 
> Took me a week to reach this point where I could actually post. 
> 
> Here is a short chapter. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> anyone would like to beta please let me know thank you!

“You alright, Hermione?”

Hermione looked up in frustration on not getting on the elevator.

She was already late and she had missed the lift.

“I’m fine, Rook. Sorry. I’m just a little late.” Hermione answered the young cleaner pushing out a cart of garbage from another room.

“Right. Chin up. Elevators are on double use today. The other one is still broken. Someone should be there by now to fix it.”

“Right. Thanks.” Hermione answered, frowning away and waiting for the other elevator.

How could the Ministry not pay for enough elevators?

Hermione had been walking with all her office things in her arms when she heard a commotion down two corridors from Harry’s office.

There was a crowd that was seemingly hovering over something or rather someone.

And from her distance, with all the camera flashes she already knew that the Daily Prophet was there hovering over a victim.

And then she saw it, a tall blond man in the middle of the crowd who was trying to make his way out from the crowd.

Hermione realized who it was.

He looked up as if sensing her presence, eyes wide at the sight of her.

“Granger!” he called out at her but his eyes looked like he was asking her for some form of help.

And although she didn’t know why, but she panicked at the sight of him and the crowd around him.

Hermione ignored his calls.

She pretended not to notice him and had started to move in the other direction.

He called her again.

Hermione cursed trying to walk faster knowing he was already making his way towards her.

She could hear the crowd following him.

She didn’t want him anywhere near him let alone the Daily Prophet.

She had enough and had lived her days when they pestered her, Harry and Ron about the war, about their education and the lives they were to live after the war.

“Hermione Granger!” Draco called out loudly towards her, gaining speed.

“Bullocks.” Hermione muttered looking in either direction of the corridor.

One was a complete dead end and the other was filled with a line of inquiries for the charity department.

There was only one way out.

Without really thinking, she turned a few steps back and headed for the corner elevator and in an agitated manner, pressed the elevator button repeatedly until it opened up for her.

Just as the crowd had neared, the elevator doors opened up and she literally jumped in to avoid the growing crowd.

“Wait up!”

She made to press the first button she could reach and just as the door started closing up, a blur of blond burst inside and with a whip of a spell, a strike of light came about and the elevator doors started closing up disabling the press to follow suit.

“Thanks.” A breathless voice came. “Sorry about the spell. Had to.”

“Malfoy?” Hermione blurted out staring at him with great dislike. “What do you want?”

She couldn’t believe he still made it to reach her.

“What do I what?” Draco breathlessly asked her, looking up.

“You’ve been following me, calling me like some maniac.” Hermione pointed out at him.

Draco stared at her for a moment then a look started to spread over his face.

“So you _heard_ me calling you?” he asked with a raised brow.

Hermione opened her mouth for a retort then closed her mouth again out of guilt.

“I thought I heard someone was calling my name.” Hermione clarified indignantly.

“Yeah. You thought you heard twice, isn’t that so?” Draco countered, straightening up his clothes.

Hermione brushed him away and moved a step back from him.

“What do you want?” she had demanded. “And maybe you’d like to press that button so the elevator could start moving up.”

“I needed to ask you something,” Draco said mindlessly pressing a button that he didn’t intend to press at all. “Are you free tonight?”

But before Hermione could answer, there was a loud sound that was like chains or wires getting unhinged.

“What the...” Hermione began immediately drawing her want out, eyes scanning the elevator.

“What’s that?”

“Mother of...” Hermione whispered realizing they had both gotten into the elevator that was being repaired.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, drawing out his wand again, slightly concerned when he felt the floor beneath them moving. “Granger?”

Another abrupt sound and the elevator shook violently, making them both lose their balance.

Draco’s reflex was fast.

He moved forward and caught her just in time before she had hit herself hard against the elevator wall.

“Don’t touch me!” Hermione exclaimed a few moments after realizing that he was holding her around the wrist.

She looked up at him as if he was mad.

Draco quickly let her hand go.

Another sound from the elevator; it shook again as if hitting the top.

The light all went out.

“Lumos!”

Draco’s wand lit up and an annoyed Hermione followed suit.

“What’s wrong with this elevator?” Draco asked her, looking around the walls. “Can we use a spell to fix it?”

“It’s been broken since the other day,” Hermione said. “They were repairing this.”

“Then why did you get in a broken elevator?” Draco asked her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione glared at him.

“I didn’t realize it was this elevator and I didn’t ask you to come in with me.”

“Well, shouldn’t you be grateful you’re not alone right now?” Draco asked, gently trying to walk around the elevator floor.

Hermione watched as he started moving the tip of his wand along the walls and thinking if a spell would work at that moment.

“This is the fifth time it’s happened this week and the second time it’s happened to me. I’m used to this elevator. In case you have to know, I'm an independent woman.”

“Really?” Draco asked moving the wand towards her and slightly blinding her by his light. “Then why do you look like you’re about to throw up?”

“Get that away from my face,” Hermione said, moving his wand from her face with hers.

“So are we stuck here?”

 _“Obviously.”_ Hermione snapped at him, taking very gentle steps away from him.

“How long does it take to fix?” he asked her gently.

“Forever.” Hermione snapped at him.

He looked at her and she realized that this wasn’t his fault either.

“It depends on how long they figure out that someone got in here,” Hermione said. “But it’s supposed to make some sound or light upstairs or downstairs to call their attention.”

“Right,” Draco said. “What a good morning by far.”

Hermione stared as Draco loosened up his tie because the air in the elevator started to ebb away.

“You alright?” Draco asked her noticing she was looking at him with a flicker of fear in her eyes.

“What do you think?” Hermione snapped back at him. “I told you to get that wand off my face.”

Even though they had limited light, he could see her face turning pale and her expression turning in obvious fear.

“Are you feeling sick?” he asked her walking slowly from one side of the elevator to the other.

“Don’t move around!” Hermione warned him pointing at his feet as he took two steps forward her.

Draco looked completely bewildered.

He looked down over his feet then back at her and then at the elevator around them.

She was scared.

She was dead scared of small spaces.

He wasn’t sure why he’s done it but he suddenly made gentle taps of his foot over the floor.

Hermione made a small squeal and then she pointed her wand directly at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Hermione asked him. “I told you to stop moving-“

“Are you scared?” he asked her but not unkindly. “In small spaces?”

He wasn’t a genius.

But he wasn’t an awarded Healer for nothing and not know the expression Hermione was giving him.

“Just breath deeply,” Draco said now concerned as Hermione’s face began to turn pale and she started to breathe in fast. “Granger.. Just... inhale, exhale.. follow me.. just..

“Don’t come anywhere near me!” Hermione warned him sinking away from him at the elevator. “Just don’t... move.. Just don’t.”

Draco slowly rolled his sleeves up, as sweat started to appear over his forehead.

He looked at Hermione who looked like she was somewhere between ready to faint and throw up.

“We’re safe here,” Draco said taking one gentle step towards her. “Granger, look at me. _Hermione.”_

“Breathe in, breathe out..” Hermione whispered to herself, moving to the corner her eyes sweeping around them. “Breath in, breathe out.”

Hermione’s body language gave Draco everything he needed to know to realize that she was indeed afraid of small spaces.

Since when was Hermione Granger ever afraid of anything?

“Hermione, take my hand.” Draco offered her in an attempt to comfort her.

  
”Inhale... exhale..” Hermione repeated, slowly looking up at him and moving her hand towards his that was outstretched towards her.

“Yes, that’s it,” Draco said with a small smile. “Just take my hand, Hermione. We’re okay, you’re okay.. you’re alright, you’ll be fine. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

Then she looked sharply up at him.

Her brows creased at his words and just as her hand has touched the tips of his fingertips, she withdrew her hand back from him.

“Hermione-” Draco started. “Just calm yourself down-“

 _“I’m fucking calm_.” Hermione snapped back at him. "Don't tell me to calm down." 

She was looking at him as if there was something in what he had said triggered some unreasonable anger in her. 

But before he could say anything else they both heard it.

Their eyes caught one another and the constricted feel of panic and fear both passed them. The alarming sound of something big and metallic breaking.

The sound of nails unscrewing or some sort of attached metals breaking completely.

_“Fuck._ ” Hermione heard Draco say out loud and she felt a rush and a grip around her.

Hermione wasn’t sure anymore what has happened next for all she knew was that she was entirely screaming in his arms as they both felt the sudden free falling of the elevator that unhinged from its posts.

There was a loud crash, a very hard tug around her arms and the familiar feel of magic around her and then a deafening sound around her and something heavy tugging around her body.


End file.
